Unusual Highschool Days
by WhoLockedGirl11
Summary: Basically, the Doctor never met young Amy Pond. Instead, he meets her when she's a teenager. Includes Rory, and Melody P. Contains NO Spoilers. First Whofic. Hope you enjoy, any crititism and advice is accepted. Pweez, no flames, though! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello, fellow Whovians! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. BBC does...sadly :c**

**I know it's kinda confusing, the summary, so im going to introduce my story slowly. Or...would that spoil the surprise? hmm... well anyway, I ve been seeing old episodes of season 5 and wanted to change it up a lil'. The eleventh Doctor has had some time since his regeneneration. He's sort of younger than expected so his emotions are spiked. For all those DoctorxAmy fans out there, sorry but this is going to be sort of AmyxRory so yea. BUT later on I might put in some lil' humany wumany scenes of them(doctorxamy) together. If you guys want. Sorry for the long A/N. This is my first Whofic so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Now onward with the story!**

* * *

Above the planet known as Earth, a navy blue police box floated in orbit, suspended in space. The sun was starting to peek out from the left side of the blue sphere, its rays striking the box, illuminating it to look almost new even though it was centuries old. Suddenly, with a strange light shaped as a large ring, a strange-looking meteorite completely covered in metal came hurtling on a collision course toward the blue box.

MEANWHILE…

Tranquil sounds of breathing echoed throughout the most powerful ship of all time, also known as the TARDIS. The ship's only occupant was sprawled out on the bed of one of the infinite rooms within, fast asleep. He stirred slightly but did not wake. His usually combed, chestnut locks were a bird's nest and his face looked, for the first time in a long time, young and peaceful. Free of worries.

Still in his clothes, he twisted around to get more comfortable, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the bed. A loud siren-like noise did it. With a surprised yelp, the humanoid-alien tumbled off the bed, taking the sheets with him, and landed in a heap. With a grunt, he slowly got to his feet, ignoring the spinning room. Still groggy from sleep, he staggered to the main control room. In his hurry, his feet slid on the glass floor and he clung to the metal railing. Straightening, he walked hurriedly toward the middle of the main control room.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked the console as if expecting an answer. Hands fumbling on the controls, the wailing sound continued, succeeding on irritating the already annoyed time lord.

"Yes, yes, I know there's an emergency! Just-shhhh!" index-finger held to his lips, he stood still and looked around, waiting for the terrible noise to cease.

It didn't.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right. Didn't think it would work on you."

In the next 30 seconds that followed, the time lord kept checking his scanners to see what was wrong. And, of course, for the blasted off switch to the wretched emergency alarm!

With a huff, he twirled around, jacket flying behind him like a cape, and decided to do it the old-fashioned way. The alarm abruptly cut off as if saying "that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

With an angry jerk, he pulled the TARDIS door open and revealed the blue planet as well as billions of suns too far away to see clearly.

A loving, caring smile similar to one a father would have for his children appeared on the alien's face.

"Ahh…Earth. How beautiful you've gotten…." His face expressed wonder. But the alien failed to notice the enormous meteorite until it was too late.

Suddenly, the TARDIS closed the front doors on his face and he stumbled back. In one split second, all the time lord could do was gape in confusion before a loud CRACK was heard from one of the halls and the entire ship was pitched forward. He was sent flying to the console where he hugged it for dear life. Smoke was starting to appear from everywhere at once. Water pooled on the floor and the alien winced. _I knew I shouldn't have reinstalled that pool_, he thought before sparks started shooting from several of the controls. It was starting to look like utter chaos.

The floor stabilized under his feet and at once he was flying over the scanners and pressing several buttons to try and find out the situation. He pulled at a scanner that was close to falling off attached simply by a few wires and looked around before twisting a rubix-cube-looking-thing. The screen showed static but then suddenly burst back to life.

"Oh no…This is bad, yes, this is very…" he trailed off. His face contorted slightly as he thought hard, hand scratching at the back of his head furiously.

"Come on, think think think think!" he stopped when he heard the TARDIS trying to land somewhere.

"What aren't you telling me?" As if on cue, fire erupted from the corner of the control room. He jerked back when the fire rose up. The sound of the TARDIS materializing made him glance at the doors. He smiled up at the ceiling.

"Once again, you've succeeded in surprising me, old girl" he stroked the console gently before fully realizing what that meant. With an alarmed rise of his eyebrows, he dove for the emergency fire extinguisher that lay on the floor. In response, the wall of fire expanded and contracted around him very much like a living beast.

Fire extinguisher held away from him, he blasted the white substance all around the room. Seconds later, the fire was gone and he was playing with the foam. Still laughing, he collapsed onto the singed seat across from the console.

His laughter faded when he realized he was the only one.

The only one left, in the entire universe….so utterly alone…

As if sensing that the alien was getting depressed, the TARDIS whirred. The time lord smiled a bitter-sweet smile.

"Yes…yes…I'm not alone. I'm a madman with a box!" used to his rapid mood swings by now the TARDIS smiled an invisible smile.

"Right then, what do we have here? Yes, you need repairs. No, it won't take a few minutes. We might have crashed or bumped into something in our orbit around Earth. Now, what we need to find out is what it was….hmm" the alien had been pacing around the console during his rambling only to abruptly stop, once again forgetting that the floor was made of glass. He clutched onto a nearby lever to keep from falling.

"Oi! What was that for!?" he accused the ship, index finger pointing to the ceiling.

"Women and their payback…" he mumbled.

Realization seemed to light up his features as he slowly turned to the front doors of the TARDIS. He cautiously walked to the entrance.

"Where have you taken me?" he whispered the question not really expecting an answer. Once at the doors he hesitated. He straightened his slightly, crooked, red bowtie, passed a hand through his hair, and pulled at the lapels of his jacket before grabbing hold of the handles.

"Geronimo…" with that he opened the doors.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed! R&R! pweez? =3 **

**-wholockedgirl11**


	2. Introducing One Pond & One William

"Amelia Pond, ye goin' to be late, agin!" an Irish-accented voice yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! No need to shout!" another feminine voice replied (with a Scottish-accent) from inside a room. The door knob turned rapidly and the door swung open. A red-headed beauty stepped out in a long red pullover two sizes too big, black tights, and worn-out black converse. She ran down the old, wooden stairs, accompanied by a brown satchel slung carelessly over her shoulder. Ignoring the creaks with every step, she met the owner of the persistent voice.

An old lady was bustling around the kitchen, back toward the newcomer who was standing near the open door. Pots clanged and water gushed from a silver sink. The sound of a toaster seemed to remind the elder of her duty. She turned around surprisingly fast for her age, a slightly burnt toast in hand, and shoved it at the girl.

"Hurry on then. And don' forgit to wait fer Rory, deary."

"Of course not, Mrs. O'Brian." the girl responded sincerely. She took the toast from the old lady's hand and kissed her forehead goodbye. Running to the door, she waved over her shoulder before hurriedly exiting her adoptive mother's home.

Jumping over the porch steps, she ran down the street.

Undisturbed homes passed by in a rush as the girl named Amelia sprinted toward her best friend's house. Finally she arrived at a pastel colored apartment. Rushing to the oak door she rang the doorbell frantically.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she heard an annoyed voice shout over the whirr of a blender.

"We don't HAVE a minute, Rory! Now hurry up and get down here! We're going to be late!"

An audible sigh could be heard. The blender had stopped.

"I heard that!"

"Fine, I'm coming down!"

Footsteps neared the door and she could hear him say bye to his mother, who'd probably just repeated the farewell because she was far too "busy" with her computer. Honestly, she couldn't stand Rory's mother sometimes especially _that_ time. Amy subconsciously made her hand into a fist at the memory.

_It'd been last week when the school had hosted an outdoor football game. Everyone in the neighborhood had been invited. The school's football team was going against another school's team. Rory, being on the team, had invited both of them to sit at the front seats of the outdoor bleachers. Mrs. O'Brian had been sick with the flu that day but she'd insisted on going besides Amy's protests to stay in the house. Rory's own mother on the other hand had sent a text to him saying she had to attend a very important meeting for her job. The expression on Rory's face when he'd first read it had almost brought her to tears. Mrs. O'Brian had invited him to eat ice-cream with them when the event ended. He'd happily accepted, his frown turning into smile. _

Amy's clenched hand relaxed at the wonderful night they'd shared. She stared at the ground, deep in thought, unaware that the door had opened and someone was standing in front of her.

"Earth to Amy, are you still with us? Aren't we late to school?"

Rory's voice pulled her from her reverie. With a gasp, she checked her gold watch located on her left, creamy white wrist. She turned to him, panic written all over her face. He should've expected what came next. With a mighty jerk, she pulled on his hand indicating for him to run with her. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he followed but felt eyes staring at him. He turned to a cemetery just across the road. He thought he saw a shadow. Shaking his head, he jogged over to his best friend's running form.

Luckily, the school was only a few blocks from Rory's house.

2 minutes later, they arrived, panting and absolutely drained (actually Amy was the one who was tired. Rory had to be in good shape, after all, to be on the football team), at the institute. White walls and empty hallways greeted them. They both groaned at the same time. The students were already inside the classrooms, meaning they had to make a grand entrance AND receive an overly long and boring lecture from their teacher in front of all their classmates. They looked at each other, both with the same question in their eyes.

_Should we skip?_

That is, until their homeroom teacher happened to open the door right next to them angrily, hands crossed over his chest. Clearly the universal sign of "you're in deep trouble."

That was how they found themselves in the principal's office for arriving late to class. Their principal, Mr. Greenfield, was seated lazily on an enormous rolling chair opposite them, a large desk the only thing between the two best friends and the principal's wrath. At that moment Amy felt like kissing the desk at the sight of her headmaster's anger barely contained. A single, rather large vein throbbed on his forehead. Atop his head was one slipping chocolate, brown wig.

"Which one of you might like to explain to me why you're late?" he asked icily. A fake smile appeared on his round face red with anger. He started to explain the student's code of conduct to them, his voice droning on and on. Both students felt themselves zone out. Suddenly, he stopped and Rory was the first to take notice of a question being asked.

_He looks like a red tomato about to pop_, she thought to herself mentally giggling at the image clearly oblivious to Rory's attempts to signal her to take charge.

"Well?"

She felt a small pain on her shin and she realized Rory had kicked her. Now he had her attention. She stood up and turned to him.

"Oi! Don't kick me! Or I might kick you back…" she said the ending with a flirtatious wink. Rory reddened and looked away.

"Mrs. Pond!" the principal yelled.

Finally noticing him, Amy turned in his direction and shouted back sarcastically, although not as loud.

"Mr. Greenfield!"

"That is it! Mrs. Pond, you are expelled!"

Amy widened her eyes and Rory's head whipped around. They stared in disbelief.

Still red from anger, the headmaster continued.

"Until you right me an essay –"Amy groaned but silenced at the look he gave her "- three – no! Four pages long apologizing for being late and behaving rudely in my office, I will not let you onto school grounds and you will not be able to get your credits by the end of the semester!" he shot at her pronouncing "semester" as "semestah" out of fury. He turned to Rory, who almost flinched in dread.

"And as for you, Rory Williams, you are suspended for three days. You're schoolwork will be sent to you by mail. I expected it to be here when you get back."

Rory stared at him for a few seconds in shock before replying, "yes, sir", defeated.

Amy glared at the man in anger before smiling devilishly. No one messed with her friends.

"Mr. Greenfield, you're missing a little hair, here." She pointed at a small area on his head. He looked up, alarmed, and did not notice Amy nearing his desk until it was too late. In one swift swipe she grabbed his wig and threw it across the room. She ran around the desk, took Rory's hand in hers, and darted out of the room, all the while giggling loudly.

"POND!" the headmaster shouted after her in sheer rage.

Together, they ran down the halls, their footsteps echoing along each corridor. Their laughter could be faintly heard from inside every classroom.

* * *

Inside a classroom, a dark girl was cupping her cheek with her hand lazily. Seeing the couple outside, she turned her chocolate brown eyes in their direction. Her mood perked up when she saw a figure hiding behind a bush most likely from the couple but why? He was holding something in his right hand that glowed green for several seconds but abruptly cut off. She squinted at the window,_ couldn't these janitors at least clean for once?_ Her eyes widened when the figure turned his face. He hurried and followed the couple. The girl couldn't help but feel attracted to this mystery boy. _Who was he?_ She smiled a charming smile and her eyes twinkled in determination. _Finally something interesting..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll send you virtual cookies if you review! :3**


	3. Going in Circles

"Did – Did you see when I threw his wig?" Amy asked between giggles.

"Yeah, his face looked like a tomato!" Rory replied, laughing.

"You noticed that too?" she erupted into another fit of giggles.

They were currently walking down what appeared a deserted neighborhood road.

They'd run so fast on their escape from the institute that they found themselves lost. Completely and utterly lost. _Running had been reckless and childish but it'd felt good, _she thought with a grin. What she couldn't figure out, though, was the fact that every time she turned she felt eyes boring into her skull… It was…unnerving. Another thing she'd noticed were the houses lining the street.

They were all identical.

They each had the same windows, same curtains, I mean, who used the same curtains for _every_ single window in _every_ single home?

She wasn't aware she had stopped walking until she felt a different set of eyes watching her. Looking up, she saw Rory staring at her nose as if under a spell.

"What, what's wrong with my nose?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"What? No, there is nothing wrong with your nose it's just…" he trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"What?" she insisted

"Oh nothing….it's just when you're deep in thought you scrunch your nose in a really….funny way is all."

"Funny?" she asked with a defensive tone.

"No, no that's not what I meant – you look kind of…cute…when you do that…"he said looking away. When he was met with silence, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He widened his eyes as movement behind her caught his attention.

"Oh…" was all the she could say. _So…he thinks I look cute…that's…flattering_, she thought. She smiled and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. The effect, however, was lost. He was looking at something behind her.

Flattery gone, she followed his gaze to a bush not ten feet from her.

"What, what is it?"

He shook his head, a look of utter confusion still evident on his features. He smiled reassuringly at her. Amy felt her worries dissolve.

"Nothing…just thought I saw something. Anyways we should start heading back. Coming?" he held out a hand.

She smiled and took it.

Neither noticed a figure dart from bush to bush, a black object on one hand and another light-emitting object on the other. It whispered something to the black object before following the couple.

MEANWHILE, SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…..

"Do you know where we're going?" Rory asked warily.

"No. Why? Do you have a better idea?" Amy asked, annoyed. They were going in circles!

They'd been walking for what felt like forever and they still hadn't seen anything familiar. _Come on! Where are you, pink mailbox at the end of my block where all the dogs pee on? Pop up, pop up, pop up!_ She felt like pulling at her hair. She was tired, bored, irritated, bored, tired, annoyed, and, what do y'know, bored – ugh! With a cry of annoyance she plopped down on the curb. Rory followed suit only without a major tantrum. Amy leaned her head to the side, glad for Rory's comfortable shoulder. He tensed slightly but then relaxed.

All that was left was silence. But not an awkward silence, no, a comfortable silence. Feeling the autumn wind against her face, Amy realized that's what Rory, himself was. _He's comfortable…..and safe_, she thought snuggling closer. He looked down at her, a serene smile appearing on his face.

The moment was ruined however, when Amy caught sight of her golden wrist-watch. She shot up, her head colliding with his jaw. She didn't notice but Rory rubbed at the sore spot wincing as he did so.

"What's the matter?"

Amy didn't seem to hear. Dozens of questions were shooting through her mind.

When she'd checked her watch it'd said three thirty-five. But that couldn't be right could it?

"Rory…what's the time?" she asked casually.

He eyed her suspiciously before sighing. Digging around in his pockets for a few seconds, he revealed a flip-phone.

She couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide her giggles. Rory saw and rolled his eyes.

"Very mature" he muttered before cursing.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone is dead."

She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry for your loss." She laughed and she could see a flitting smile cross his face.

Several seconds later, she felt her smile fade.

"It's three thirty-five" she said

"No…it can't be. We've been walking for about half an hour or more. Amy, it was three thirty-five when we left the school. Yes it was, stop looking at me like that. When Mr. Greenfield was chewing you out, there was a clock on the wall, that's when I checked."

Amy couldn't help but continue the look of disbelief. He stood up and checked her watch.

"What in the world…"

"This doesn't make sense!" she practically yelled. Just then, Rory darted forward and covered her mouth with his hand, gently.

"Mmmph!"

"Wait, hear that?"

They both stood still listening. Suddenly, a high-pitched giggle rang out from behind a bush at the edge of a lawn. Rory uncovered her mouth and beckoned her with one hand. They crept toward the bush silently.

"– the first humans I've seen in so long, one boy and one girl. Who knows, Sexy, maybe you might have some new passengers…..oh-no, they found me, got to go! Hello, my name is –"he was interrupted by Amy shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING US, YOU STALKER!?"

"What!? No, no I'm not, I'm not one. I'm not a stalker. Although, what is a stalker? Anyways, you two looked like you were comfortable on your own and I didn't want to interrupt your time together."

_Time together? Wait, he doesn't mean like a __**date**__ does he_? They shared the thought simultaneously. They turned to each other with bewildered looks.

"No, we're not –"

"- together like that…" Amy finished.

They both looked away, disappointed and sad and awkward.

The "stalker" looked between them; his head tilted much like a puppy's when it's confused.

Amy finally noticed what he was holding in his hands.

"What's that?" she pointed at the black object in his left hand. Meanwhile, Rory found himself studying the "stalker".

He looked about the same age as them with a horrible fashion sense. He had on a tweed jacket, black slacks, matching black boots, a creamy, white, striped buttoned shirt under his jacket, and, was that what he thought it was? Yes, it was _a red bowtie_.

_Weird_…was all he could think to sum up the stranger.

At Amy's question, the stranger's face stretched into a goofy smile. He brought the strange object up to her eye's view. He laughed enthusiastically.

"This is my walkie-talkie! Ha, would you look at that…" he twirled the outdated thing in his hand and Amy was surprised he could even hold it. It looked huge!

Her beautiful green eyes widened.

"Oh, look Rory! It looks like something straight out of a 1880s movie! You know, one with the war. Wow!" she stared, fully engrossed in the thing.

"It is. I was there; they need to learn to guard their equipment more." Amy turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"You were in 1880?"

"Yeah, it was pretty eventful", he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rory cut him off before they could get too sidetracked.

"Who are you?"

The stranger turned to him slowly, an amused smile lighting up his features. _Doesn't look too bad_, Amy thought with a smile.

"Hello! I'm…" Rory rolled his eyes. _Probably stopping for dramatic effect, _he thought_. _Amy practically swooned.

"…the Doctor!" Rory could almost hear a theme song playing at those words. Of course that was being absurd.

* * *

**Or was it? Lol hope you liked it! :3**

**~WhoLockedGirl11~**


	4. Two Hearts?

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Rory asked, baffled.

"Just…the Doctor." He replied. Both Amy and Rory could see his eyes darting from side to side.

"What kind of name is that?" Rory asked a slight sneer evident in his voice. _What's wrong with him?_ She thought a frown appearing on her face.

"Mine… Problem?" _the Doctor_ said, pulling on his braces.

Amy giggled at the sight of his bowtie. He noticed and straightened it, a small smile tugging at his lips. Rory looked like he was still confused.

"No…but –"the Doctor cut him off.

"Then no more questions," he muttered not really paying attention. Amy noticed his eyebrows knit together. He pulled out a metallic object and aimed it all around them, a green light and a buzz emitting from its tip.

"Hmmm…interesting..." He walked quickly to the end of the street, after a few seconds Amy and Rory followed.

When they caught up, he was holding the object up to his face. He seemed to have forgotten that the walkie-talkie was still in his hand because his eyes widened when he glanced down. He thought quietly to himself before resuming his previous position.

"It appears we've been caught in an unusual time loop, no I don't have time to explain right now…I need to find the TARDIS…"

Amy caught Rory's glance and shrugged her shoulders. She cleared her throat trying to get the Doctor's attention.

"Yes?"

"Okay…Who exactly are you? What's the TARDIS? And what's that thing?" she asked pointing to the metallic object.

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned.

"This is my _sonic screwdriver_." He held it up and twisted it in his fingers.

"So…what does it…do, exactly?" Rory asked.

"Well its sonic so..." he seemed to be thinking of something to say.

"Yeah and?"

"Well it's a screwdriver that's sonic. Don't take the fun out of it!" he said exasperated, pouting a little. Amy couldn't take it she laughed loudly.

Both boys looked at her strangely.

As the last of her chuckles ended she pulled them both to the topic at hand.

"Right, okay so you have a sonic screwdriver, an extremely old walkie-talkie from the 1800s, so who are you, really?"

He sighed and walked to a nearby bench.

"Sit down," he instructed. They did. He pulled at the lapels of his jacket before beginning.

"I'm a Time Lord. I travel in time in my _spaceship _called the TARDIS. I'm 1100 years old and have two hearts. For some reason I have yet to identify, the TARDIS collided with a metallic spaceship –"at their looks of disbelief he sighed and continued,"- a metal meteorite that caused my ship to crash-land into the nearest planet, which at the moment happened to be this one, Earth." he waited a while to let that sink in.

"Two hearts?" Rory asked bewildered.

"Yep," the Doctor replied nodding.

"...TWO hearts?"

"Yes, you want to check? Actually, we won't have time for that."

He shot up and clapped his hands.

"Now, I also happened to misplace where it landed, my ship, and I need to find it. It's crucial that I do, are you with me?" he asked with glee.

Amy and Rory looked at each other in surprise.

"But we can't. We've been going in circles and we always end up here." Rory said.

"Ah no need to worry about that, I'll fix it up in no time," the Doctor replied. Amy and Rory both rose slowly from the bench.

Amy noticed the walkie-talkie still on the bench and hesitantly picked it up.

She held it in her hand in wonder. _This doesn't even weigh that much, but why? It's huge!_

She was brought to the present when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Rory beside the Doctor, who was holding up his sonic screwdriver to the air.

"Don't forget that!" the Doctor yelled over his shoulder. _That's a little...creepy_, Amy thought before shaking her head, a smile on her lips.

She jogged toward them finally noticing a strange ring where the Doctor was pointing.

"What's that?" she asked. She shivered despite her sweater. It'd gotten colder.

"Oh this is-"

"Doctor, didn't you say it would only last a few seconds?" Rory said a little panicky.

"Oh, yes, of course. Okay, girl with the Scottish accent, jump into the portal." the Doctor firmly said.

"My name is Amy and what portal?" she had to yell to be heard. A strange sucking noise was coming from the ring. She realized that it had gotten colder most likely because of it. Her hair rose up from the air being sucked in, making it look like flames.

"Amy we don't have time! Jump in the weird ring!" Rory yelled.

Amy could faintly see slight electricity along the edges of the portal. She took a deep breath and jumped.

For a few seconds she felt a familiar feeling of falling and was gripped with fright. She shrieked before finally landing on soft grass. Eyeing her surroundings she realized she was on a patch of lawn next to the town cemetery.

Collapsing onto the ground, she sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered.

_Rory!_ She thought, scrambling to her feet. Still holding on to the walkie-talkie she squeezed it hard, her knuckles turning white. _No, no, no! Where is he!? Where's my best friend! _Widening her eyes, she shook her head. _No, he's not gone…He couldn't be gone... No... No! _

She felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Walking to the edge of the lawn she plopped down on the side walk and leaned her head onto the metal fence of the graveyard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) R&R! Next one coming up soon! ;)**


	5. Fish Fingers and Custard

**Longest chapter yet :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T own the quote that is mentioned here (#).**

* * *

After what seemed like hours (it was really a few seconds) Amy heard a loud crash from behind an apartment across the cemetery. Leaping up, she sprinted as fast as she could.

She rounded the corner and sighed in relief. There lying on the ground beside an over-turned trashcan was Rory.

"Amy sorry we're late. The portal closed before –"she didn't let him finish because she had already enveloped him in a hug.

His strong arms wrapped around her back and she sighed again.

_He's back…..he's really back…and I'm never letting him out of my sight._

She pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Never _eve_r do that to me again." He nodded silently and then grinned.

"So you missed me, eh?" Her eyes widened and a light blush blossomed on her cheeks. Rory smirked at her reaction and she swatted him playfully on the head.

"'Course not! Just figured I wouldn't have anyone to tease if you were gone," she denied. Rory waved his hand at her in a 'suuurrre' gesture.

In the middle of their "argument" (much more of a relieved reunion), they'd overlooked…..someone. They heard a groan from behind a trashcan and turned.

The Doctor was sprawled out on the ground, sonic screwdriver still in his hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up, I did save you just now you know."

Amy giggled and together they helped him up. He straightened his bowtie and turned.

"Just forgot about me, eh? You meet a 1000 year-old Time lord and you just _forget_." He waved his hands in mock anger but they could see a grin creeping onto his face.

"But that was cool wasn't it?"

His excitement is contagious Amy realized as she grinned. He swung his arms over their shoulders and brought them close.

"Although…would you mind helping me find the TARDIS?" he asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes and nodded along with Rory.

"Right!" he released them and clapped his hands once, childishly.

"What does it look like?" Amy asked handing him the walkie-talkie she'd just realized she still had. He took it and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.

**(#)** "It's something old," he began still messing with the walkie-talkie. Rory opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Something new," the Doctor interrupted him.

"Something borrowed…" he looked up at the sky, a serene smile on his face. The sun lit up his features at _just_ the right angle and Amy couldn't help but notice.

"Something _blue_," he finished. He turned to her and smiled before going back to the walkie-talkie. She couldn't help but feel as if that _something_ wasn't just a something to him at all.

The next 30 minutes, they searched for a blue police box; Amy had squeezed the information out of him by asking yet again what it looked like. He'd answered by saying, "but it was supposed to be poetic!" She'd explained then that they wouldn't be able to find his ship with clues like that. After some time of putting her words into consideration, he'd complied and gone all "sciency" on her, most likely as some sort of payback.

_Geez, he can be so childish sometimes_, she thought and shook her head, a hidden smile on her lips.

Looking around, she spotted them beside her house. She hadn't noticed that they'd been walking to her neighborhood. Hurrying over she heard their conversation.

"- is Amy's house. Well her adoptive mother's house so yeah technically her house," Rory said. The Doctor stared wide-eyed at it like it was a palace.

"It is my house! All two stories," she cut in making Rory jump.

"Amazing! Ha ha! May I go in?" the Doctor asked happily.

"Course! Why else would Rory here show it to you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because it's getting dark and I'm getting cold," Rory said to empty air as both the Doctor and Amy ran to the house. With a sigh, he followed them inside.

The Doctor stood in the door way, unaware that he was blocking Rory's way, and drank it all in. Or as much as an Irish-themed house could be drunk in.

"What are you waiting for? An alien to pop up from nowhere?" Amy asked from the top of the stairs sarcastically.

As if on cue, a young-looking old-lady exited the kitchen with a rather large pan. She hurried to the living room and checked on a grandfather clock that sat beside a clover-decorated couch.

"She should've been here by now" she muttered, her accent becoming more distinct. Passing by the Doctor once again she stopped in her tracks and cocked her head.

"Ms. O'Brian, I'm right here," Amy said coming down the stairs slowly.

With a cry, the old woman spun to face Amy, losing her footing in the process. Acting on impulse, the Doctor caught her.

"It's alright ma'am I've got you," he reassured her. The woman was far from reassured. She swung the pan at his head and it connected with a CRACK!

Amy and Rory gasped and the Doctor slumped to the ground.

* * *

The Doctor awoke to a dull ache in the back of his head. He struggled to remember what had happened and noticed he was in a dark blue room lying on a queen-size bed. His jacket had been taken off and he could see it draped over a wooden chair next to a matching desk. He started to rise to his feet when the door opened. Amy noticed his grimace and closed it quietly.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" she pushed him down on the bed and made room to sit.

"You should lie down."

He groaned and smiled weakly at her.

"At least now I know who to avoid scaring," he replied with a chuckle. Amy smirked.

"Yeah, she's quite the mom."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before the Doctor pulled on a stack of books on another wooden chair beside the bed. Spreading them out on the bed he noticed a book named "the three little pigs".

_Of course, he would choose that kind of book_, Amy thought grinning, watching him. He leafed through it and stopped on a page with the villain in it.

_Bad wolf_, he read in his mind, recalling a particular blonde. He closed the book abruptly and went through the other ones.

They heard laughter and both rose from the bed. The Doctor dug in the pockets of his jacket and replaced the sonic screwdriver in his front pant-pocket.

"Want to go down?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" he replied beaming.

They met the others downstairs in the living room. Rory was laughing at something his "attacker" had said.

"Hello again, Ms. O'Brian!" Amy exclaimed and hugged the old woman.

"Amelia, I expect you to tell me later what in the world made ye so late today," the old-lady said sternly, pulling back. Amy nodded and turned her to face the Doctor, who waved enthusiastically with a smile.

"Ms. O'Brian, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Ms. O'Brian."

"Oh! Are ye the one I clocked on the head? I'm so sorry about that, dearie," Ms. O'Brian said worriedly.

"No problem at all. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you know how to defend yourself,' the Doctor reassured her politely.

"If that's the case, why don't ye stay here for tonight?" the old lady offered a bewildered Doctor.

"You mean… I can stay here? To sleep, I mean. You…wouldn't mind?" he asked in disbelief. He glanced at Amy questionably.

"Course not, sugar! Amelia, go prepare the guest room."

Amy led the sputtering Doctor to the spare room beside hers. Opening the door, she revealed ivory walls and a big window along with a white lamp with a brown lampshade beside the bed. An enormous closet was in the corner of the room. She turned to the Doctor and laughed at his expression.

His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. Bursting into action, he pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at various things.

"A lamp! Would you look at that! A lamp that connects to the wall! OH! What's that?" he aimed it once more to the closet.

Amy giggled before quietly leaving the room.

She tip-toed down the carpeted stairs and saw Rory kissing Ms. O'Brian's cheek.

"Oh, leaving already?" she asked.

He flashed a lop-sided smile before answering.

"Yeah, my dad just came back from his trip."

_Mum still at work_, they thought at the same time, unknowingly.

They shared a silence before hugging each other goodbye.

"But, hey, at least we're on vacation," she said with a wink.

"Ha I'd forgotten about that," he said.

He stepped out into the night and waved at her before closing the door behind him. Amy stood by the door for a few seconds until she heard her stomach growl.

She made herself a bowl of cereal and hopped onto the counter. _Better seat_, she thought to herself.

"G'night, darling!" she heard Ms. O'Brian call out from the corridor beside the stairs.

"Night!" she answered.

She heard footsteps upstairs and then the familiar squeaks of a bed along with high-pitched giggles.

_He's jumping on the bed!_

She almost chocked on her cereal from laughter.

Suddenly, the squeaks stopped and she heard a door open.

Seconds later, the Doctor appeared in the doorway. His hair was tousled and his bowtie was crooked.

"I'm rather famished. You've got any food?" he asked sheepishly.

"Cereal in the cupboard, milk in the fridge," she said between badly concealed giggles.

He prepared some cereal and hopped on the counter next to her.

She stared at him as he took one spoonful.

And spit it out in the sink.

"What!? What's the matter?" she asked eying her own cereal.

The Doctor slid off the counter and set the bowl in the sink. He scrunched his nose and eyed the cereal box.

"That tastes revolting!" he turned to her.

"Do you have anything else?"

And so Amy spent several minutes making him food which he would then spit out. Finally, she had had enough.

"If you don't like anything, why don't you make something yourself!?" she said loudly. She winced when she heard Ms. O'Brian shift in her noisy bed.

"Hmmm, that is a great idea!" the Doctor answered, not the slightest bit upset or annoyed.

He opened the freezer and pulled out a box of **(Yeah you can already guess) **fish fingers. Then, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of custard. Amy raised a brow.

Minutes later…

"Mmmh!" the Doctor moaned in pleasure as he finished the last fish finger. He had a custard mustache but Amy didn't dare tell him.

"I see you like them," she said fighting the grin threatening to spread across her face.

The Doctor nodded vigorously; his mouth was full.

He handed her a fish finger dipped with custard.

"Nah, its fine, I already ate." She slid off the counter and put away the custard and the box of fish fingers ignoring the Doctor's upset pout. He still had the mustache. Amy giggled and walked up to her room, the Doctor close behind. They each got to their doors and paused. The Doctor turned to face her, his hands behind his back.

"Well goodnight, Amelia. May I call you that? And I seemed to have missed your last name…"

Amy turned around dramatically with a smile.

"It's Pond. Amelia Pond," she said softly. **(Yeah, I know)**

"Ah like a fairytale. Well then, Amelia Pond, thank you for letting me stay and goodnight," he grinned before closing the door.

"Oh and Doctor?" Amy stopped him mid-way.

"Yeah?"

"You got a custard-mustache."

He brought his hand up to his lips and wiped the custard off. Amy could faintly see a light blush on his cheeks from embarrassment in the dark-lit hallway.

"Right. Goodnight Amy." He closed the door silently.

She stood outside her door for a few moments.

"Goodnight…Doctor," she uttered before closing the door behind her. Climbing onto her bed, she pulled the duvet up to her stomach.

"Goodnight Rory," she whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

** Sorry if the Doctor was a little (or a lot idk)OOC!**


	6. Faded Memories

"Amy! Amy, come, you have to see this!"

The red-head woke from her amazing dream with a groan. She checked the time on the alarm clock set up in her white desk across the room.7:30. _Ugh! Who woke up at seven-thirty in the morning during their vacation?_ She sighed and sat up.

_Darn it! I can't remember the dream anymore! Oh well, let me see what he wants._

She spotted her crimson robe near the door and put it on. Stepping out into the hall in just her nightie and a robe, she trudged down the stairs.

She found the hyper-active Time Lord in her backyard next to a large tree with a pair of swings dangling from it. He was darting back and forth and around it with his sonic-screwdriver scanning everything.

"Look at this, Pond! It's amazing the twine has lasted this long without any form of tear on the surface. And look at the swinging seat itself! The paint is fading but you can still see the pastel green hue." The Doctor was crouching down in front of one of the swings, examining it. He stood up and turned to her.

"Whose are they, if you mind me asking?"

Amy smiled and the Doctor could see her eyes glaze over.

Caught up in nostalgia she replied, looking warmly at the swings.

"They were mine and Rory's but we were their second owners. Ms. O' Brian used to have two children. One was Ben and the other was Ellie. These swings were theirs but the colors were different. Blue and orange. Ms. O' Brian told me, when I was younger, that they would spend countless days outside, swinging on these swings from dawn 'till dusk. She said that the thing she most missed about them being gone was the sound of their laughter drifting in through the patio-door."

"Gone? Where did they go?" by now the Doctor was sitting on the left swing, rapt attention focused only on her. Amy moved to sit next to him, swinging the seat slightly before continuing.

"When I asked Ms. O'Brian what happened to them, she burst into tears. She cried the entire evening and I felt so bad for asking the question in the first place, but then she called me to the kitchen. When I got there, I could see this expression on her face like if she wanted to control her emotions to be able to tell me. I kept telling her I didn't need to know, but she insisted that I did.

They died. At five and seven years old they died in a car-crash because of a flood. April 22 a large and surprising hurricane came from out of nowhere. The school superintendent had phoned all the parents that their children would be leaving early from school. But early wasn't good enough. The streets had flooded and the bus tires weren't designed to grip that tight to the road." Amy took a deep breath and a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it off before the Doctor could see.

"Near a bridge the bus crashed through the railing and plunged down into the river. 18 kids died that day and that was the last they saw of that hurricane." She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and grip her tight and looked up to find the Doctor smiling down at her comfortingly. She smiled.

"Several months later an old woman adopted me. Few weeks after that, I met Rory; I saved him from some punks that were bullying him. Like you, I took an interest in the swings. Ms. O'Brian told me we could paint them any color I wanted. Ha, for days I couldn't think of what color but then I asked Rory. He said –"

"Why not green like your eyes?" a voice said from behind them. Amy and the Doctor turned at the same time and crashed heads. They laughed and rubbed their foreheads.

"Rory?" Amy asked.

"In the flesh." He motioned for the swing and the Doctor got up. Settling in it, Rory flashed a smile which Amy returned. The Doctor pulled a lawn chair and set it backwards so the back was facing them and he could cross his arms over it.

"So we painted it pastel green. Rory joined us but he was too caught up with playing paint-brush-pirates to help that much."

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Well…it was much better than 'patiently' painting the swinging seats!"

They frowned at each other before bursting into laughter. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in mock disapproval. _I will never fully understand teenagers._

Amy stopped laughing and continued with a smile.

"But when we were done, he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Neither could I. They were beautiful. When they dried we swung on them all-day. Every day we would finish school and run all the way here just to swing on them again."

Amy unconsciously brushed shoulders with Rory. That was when she remembered what she was wearing. She shot up and ran inside. Rory eyed her fading form before turning to the Doctor.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, I think she finally noticed her hair was in disarray and her 'outfit' did not match with the environment?"

"Maybe… Sometimes I don't understand her at all," Rory said running his hands through his hair with a grin.

Minutes later, Amy strolled down the stairs in a short, denim skirt, black-see-through tights, converse, a red checkered, buttoned shirt and her hair side-swept in a side-ponytail.

"First day of my vacation!" she sung, jumping over the last steps.

"You still have to write the three page essay, though," Rory said from the kitchen. Amy could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes. The Doctor was sitting in the table in his odd outfit she'd seen the first time they'd met. He had a big stack of pancakes on his plate and the syrup fell delicately down onto the dish. Rory was at the stove a similar stack of pancakes in his left hand and a smaller stack on his right. He set them down on the table looking so much like a chef of some sort that Amy could help chuckle. He looked up and smiled. _He looks nice in that…_

"Come on, sit down." Amy obliged and sat next to the Doctor.

Turning off the stove, Rory wiped his hands before taking off his mini-apron and setting in in a cupboard before sitting beside Amy.

Everyone dug into their pancakes and couldn't help but sigh in delight.

"Rory these are the best pancakes I've ever tasted with this mouth!" the Doctor said after swallowing.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"So where did Ms. O'Brian go so early in the morning?" the Doctor asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, she's the manager of a small flower shop a few blocks down. It closes at 3 in the afternoon so that's why she's here before I arrive from school," Amy answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh…" they jumped slightly when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

Amy walked to the door and checked through the window.

Rory heard her gasp and got up hastily.

"Who is it?"

Turning around she motioned to the Doctor frantically and pointed upstairs.

"It's Mels, hide him!"

Bursting into action, Rory pulled the Doctor up, ignoring the dismayed cries, and pushed him towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Mels decided that moment to knock louder and faster on the door. Amy scurried to the stairs only to almost bump into Rory.

"Ready?" she whispered. He nodded and together they tried to slow their breathing.

Just when Mels was about to knock again on the door, Amy jolted it open.

A dark-skinned girl stood on the porch. Her hands were on her hips and she had an eyebrow raised.

"How come you didn't open the door right away?" she stepped in and walked to the kitchen.

"Umm…. We were…eating pancakes!" Amy said from behind her. She noticed the Doctor's plate and winced. Gladly he hadn't left a half-eaten pancake so it looked like just a smaller stack of pancakes.

"Three plates?" Mels asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…we were, um, gonna call you to see if you wanted some?" Amy glanced at Rory worryingly.

"Hmmm..."

Mels started going upstairs and Amy tried to distract her with no avail.

"Why don't you guys want me to come up? You hiding someone? You are!"

"No we're not!" Rory insisted but his voice wavered. That was all Mels needed.

Amy and Rory stood by the top of the stairs as Mels checked every bedroom even Ms. O'Brian's.

"Where are you hiding?" Mels wondered aloud, panting slightly and holding her side.

Suddenly they all heard a buzz coming from the attic. _Why now?_ Amy sighed.

"Aha!" Mels pulled on the ladder to the attic and clambered on, Rory and Amy close behind.

"Look, Pond! This chest is at least a hundred years old! Did you know this was here? Amazing, the material of the trunk is of high-class…" he trailed off at the sight of Mels. His eyes darted between her and Amy and finally Rory.

"Something tells me…I was supposed to be quiet…"he uttered putting the sonic-screwdriver inside his coat pocket before extending a hand in Mels' direction

"Hello! And who might you be?" he asked happily.

"I'd like to ask the same question… I'm Mels," she answered shaking his hand firmly with a flirtatious wink before letting go.

Amy saw the Doctor gulp and couldn't help but smile evilly.

He cleared his throat before answering.

"I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you, too, Doctor. Or should I say, Mystery Stalker Boy?" the Doctor blushed –blushed! – slightly before insisting he wasn't a stalker.

"Then why were you following my best friend while she was on her date with Williams over there?"

Now it Amy's and Rory's turn to blush as they glanced at each other before denying that they'd been on a date.

Mels shook her head in dismay. _Why couldn't they see what was right in front of them? Oh, right, because they're both too stupid and stubborn to realize it themselves._

"Why weren't you in school then?" she demanded.

"Ha, you know it's really a long story hehe," Amy chuckled, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

Mels motioned for them to follow her (which they did) and slid down the ladder. Walking to the living room, she plopped onto the bright-green Irish couch. Amy and Rory stood in front of her while the Doctor sat on a forest-green sofa beside the couch opposite the small TV fiddling with his bowtie and glancing at Mels.

"I've got plenty of time," Mels said.

Amy sighed before pulling on two chairs for her and Rory.

"Fine, but I dare you not to laugh," Amy said with a smile.

"Done."


End file.
